


Зубы

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Vagina Dentata, ДАНТЕ БЕГИ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Неван лишь крепче смыкает зубы — те, что внизу, и Данте продирает больной дрожью.Его сожрут.
Relationships: Dante/Nevan (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Зубы

— Твой отец был таким красивым дьяволом, — говорит Неван, а у Данте в ушах шумит так, что он почти не слышит ее. Когтистая рука на горле, давит-давит, кажется, быстрее переломит ему шею, чем задушит. В ее теле, до того казавшемся ему таким хрупким и тонким, столько силы, что она способна переломить его получеловеческое тело голыми руками. 

И еще кое-чем… голым. 

Боль пронизывает все тело, горит и печет, и Данте честно пытается сбросить ее с себя, но это приводит лишь к тому, что он проскальзывает глубже, а она лишь крепче смыкает _зубы_ — те, что внизу, и Данте продирает больной дрожью. Он хрипит, дерет короткими ногтями чешую на ее руке, но ничерта не помогает. 

Его сожрут.

Так остро пахнет кровью, и она все течет из ее лона, но кровь эта принадлежит не Неван, а ему, и между ног Данте не ощущает ничего, кроме сплошной гудящей боли. 

Так по-идиотски — думает он устало и измучено, глазам мокро, но это лишь реакция тела — пройти полбашни и умереть от подобия секса.


End file.
